The present invention relates to an oil feeding device for a scroll fluid apparatus suitable for use as compressors, expanders, liquid pumps, etc. and operated at variable rotational speeds using an inverter and, more particularly, to an oil feeding device which provides a stable lubrication to the bearings during the operation at variable rotational speeds.